Talk:Four Seasons
Theme Song Perturbator - She Moves Like a Knife Conversation Seems like many ghoul scavengers would make a living there.---Victor Hyde 19:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) This is intended to be a collection page for articles set in the Dallas-Fort Worth region. I do not intend to define the history of such a huge area but I felt it was important to set the tone for a Fallout-appropriate version of the area. The metroplex is the fourth largest in the country and has the tenth largest gross metropolitan product in the world it would be target. Allowing for some kind of Mr.House figure capable of preserving the area in part would diminish New Vegas and would just come off as derivative and Mary-Sueish . There's room in the Fallout universe for little places that were untouched by the war itself, there is no room for these places in Four Seasons. Four Seasons is the place for well crafted dungeons, fanon mutations, and the truly strangest communities and characters the setting can contain. This is not blanket permission for any psyker or critter you want: you must still seek out individual approval. Rather, this is an invitation to test your imagination.--OvaltinePatrol 19:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ovaltine are ghoulifed animals allowed? i think Rukuza, the bear from point lookout is a ghoul since i dont think he would have found a mate in point lookout.---Victor Hyde 19:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember any kind of ghoulified animals being present in any of the FO3 DLC's, Victor.--- Seqeu0 08:54, January 5, 2011 (UTC) but ruzka the wonder bear... how the fuck did only one bear show up in point lookout? i think hes a ghoul bear.Victor Hyde 17:28, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :The Yao Gui are ghoul-like in their patchy hair. If the Yao-Gui in Point Lookout is Ruzka then it means they have increased longevity. At that point whether or not they're ghouls is mostly academic.--OvaltinePatrol 17:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I should mention that I didn't spent a lot of time at Point Lookout. When the house blew up, was attacked non-stop for 10 minutes by hordes of Swampfolk and Sentry Bots and found that the lighthouse light bulb was floating up high in the atmosphere, i jumped back on to the boat and got the heck out of there. So best don't turn to me for Point Lookout questions, i have bad memories.---Seqeu0 19:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) thanks, i guess well say that animals have longer life spans. i wanted to make Ghoulifed horses :(---Victor Hyde 19:05, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I myself think its a pity that horses where wiped out in North America and i also find it a bit odd that people still haven't found other means of transportation besides walking after 204 years time. Bicycles for example: easy to make and easy to drive. The NCR certainly has the means in California to find or create new transportation, besides Vertibirds.---Seqeu0 19:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) there are still horses read all roads the ncr were riding horses during the attack on bitter springs---Victor Hyde 19:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, since no horses have appeared in any of the released Fallout games, one could assume that horses have become extinct in North America, but then again, the Fallout games have only taken place in California, Nevada and Washington D.C. Seqeu0 19:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) dude, im assuming all roads is cannon, Also if cows can survive maybe horses can too.Victor Hyde 17:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Horses have been brought up by three characters in the franchise: two of them were drug-addled crazies and the other was a child who had been kept in stasis on a UFO with no idea what things were like on Earth for centuries. None of the well-traveled, immortal characters ever mention them (Marcus, Harold, Raul Tejada, other pre-war ghouls). Let it go.--OvaltinePatrol 17:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :well since this is fannon we can have them,correct?---Victor Hyde 19:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Canon contradicts fanon. The canon implies that horses went extinct in North America. I have an idea: What if they survived in Mexico and migrated into the U.S.A.? Seqeu0 19:39, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that should be 'canon surpasses fanon'.---Seqeu0 21:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC) O Mexico is in North America, foo'. (SURPRISE APPEARANCE BY CEWEBWALZ, WHO COULD HAVE GUESSED?) Cerebral plague 23:59, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :( Fuck my geography :p ---Seqeu0 09:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Four Seasons theme song?--OvaltinePatrol 19:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Here's a song that comes to mind when I imagine sulking through the ruins in Four Seasons.--OvaltinePatrol 07:38, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ALL ROADS HAZ TEH HORSEZ any one read all roads? its considered part of new vegas cannon! it came with collectors edition! any one read it? i did and i saw horses! I feel sad no one is counting all roads. :[] : I was counting Chance among the two. The appearance of horses occurs solely in his flashback and he's a mute, crazy junkie. Nobody in the game, including actual participants of the battle; one of whom can travel with you extensively, ever mention them. It's easier for me to believe that the crazy, mute junkie remembered it wrong than it is to believe that NCR found horses which have never appeared in any Fallout game, used them in a massacre that took place in a fairly confined space, removed all traces of them from the Mojave Wasteland, then successfully convinced every NCR Soldier and surviving Great Khan to NEVER MENTION THEM.--OvaltinePatrol 22:19, January 15, 2011 (UTC) hmmm... i think that he didnt just imagine horses, i mean if they were all extinct in the mojave how did he think of one? also maybe just maybe they didnt have time to create a horse in game? i truly believe that there is a chance horses could have survived.----Victor Hyde 22:48, January 15, 2011 (UTC) He probably heard about horses from whatever source the Great Khans heard about the Mongols. You can believe whatever you like, but until a developer says so, they appear in game, or are mentioned as having survived to the present by a reliable source; they aren't canon. Even the canon wiki states that All Roads has continuity errors.--OvaltinePatrol 04:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) "To me, that picture (of the horses) in the comic was an error (no one noticed it until too late) and that it was never my intention that there were any horses... there were parts of the New Vegas design where we specifically removed the mention of horses from certain narrative points (one of Raul’s stories originally referenced horses, for example, and we cut them because we didn't want to imply horses still existed)." -Chris Avellone. ''--Musiekutsueki (talk) 21:11, November 4, 2014 (UTC)'' Gimme that Butt! CaptainCain (talk) 22:08, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ... Y'all gotta start licensing your images. Yuri(Leave a message!) 18:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm ignorant on the subject, whatever do you mean?--OvaltinePatrol 19:00, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :State under which license an image is copy-protected by U.S. law (as is the default of Wikia). Frankly, if a user from one of the sites you are taking images from sees their image on this site, they could sue wikia. This whole wiki could be pulled down for copyright infringement. Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Grayfell Oval, would you mind it if I added Grayfells to the Fauna list? I thought they'd see Four Seasons as a good area for them to live.--Seqeu0 20:06, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :That's fine.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:07, November 6, 2014 (UTC)